JANELLA: A PRINCESS GIRL WINS NATIONAL TV RATINGS, TRENDS ON TWITTER
November 18, 2014 Primetime Princess of IBC Janella Salvador's continues to work her charm with kids, teenagers, and the whole family as her phenomenal hottest feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess continues to rule over won a strong in national TV ratings on its pre-primetime slot. After 5 months since is premiere, Janella: A Teen Princess continues to rule the ratings game as a light fantaserye it remains the No.1 TV program in the country for the month of November. Unfortunately, which the two giant networks copied because of their success now target of the youth markets for teens and middle-to-upper class now runs every 5:45pm on weekdays on IBC channel 13. According to data from Kantar Media last Monday (November 17), Janella's light fantasy series win a national TV rating of 29.8%, or almost 5 points higher compared to its rival programs in the premiere of ABS-CBN's Bagito (27.2%) and GMA's Coffee Prince (11.3%). Aside from ratings, Janella: A Teen Princess also conquered social networking sites such as Twitter where the the show’s official hashtag #JanellasHalloween became a worldwide trending topic because of the netizen’s excitement in the fantasy. Get a chance to meet and bond with Janella and other members. This group is for the solid and loyal supporters of Janella. Especially for those who are willing to go to her mall shows, TV guestings, tapings, etc. We will be happy to welcome you to our group, thank you! Meanwhile, TV viewers will surely enjoy Janella's next teen superhero in Bernardo's family at home (as Janella home). When the hashtag like on #JanellasRetreatHouse on Monday, #ThreatForScaryJanella on Tuesday, #JanellaHauntedMansion‬ on Wednesday, #JanellaRetreatHouseRound2‬ on Throwback Thursday and #JanellaVampireSuperTeenPrincess on Friday (TGIF). After her special guest Michelle Vito as Princess Charm, when the special guest continues who's next like Joshua Dionisio played as Rico Garcia. Rico, due to his inability to focus, is about to fail a test that would keep him from moving to the next grade with his friends. As her little girl Andrea (Xyriel Manabat), her mom Jenine (Jenine Desiderio) and his dad Bobby (Zoren Legaspi) believes that Janella she is a pretty girl, when the Halloween party begin to trick or treat once again, to send Robi (Robi Domingo). In an effort to make Rico smarter than vampire boy, converts his Rico Halloween 2.0 into a Brain Busters helmet, increasing his intelligence rather than removing it. In getting the ghost and scary story, her prince boy Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), Janella's boyfriend, he is invited everyone to celebrate her Halloween party with Patrick Bernardo (Jerome Ponce). Hajji (Alfred Vargas) greet to their two nannies of Isabel (Tart) and Vicky (Vivieka Ravanes) once more about Brod Pete (Isko Salvador). What will Janella do to make the teen superhero land by the powers of Halloween say that trick or treat? Will she scared of the villains Ms. Gorgeous (Celia Rodriguez) and remember these are her family and friends, but, things go awry when Rico's brain not only increases in knowledge, but in physical size? However. Should he be left unattended for too long, his brain will continue to grow until it explodes. It is up to shrink Rico's Brain back to its normal size. Don’t miss Janella's exciting Halloween of Janella: A Teen Princess, weeknights 5:45PM, before Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter.